


Przywiązanie

by Satanachia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, vampire!Tony
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serce bije powoli i spokojnie. Tony lubi go słuchać. Miło jest je słyszeć, gdy nie ma się własnego. </p><p>To jedna z wad bycia wampirem, razem z chłodem i samotnością, pieprzoną samotnością, która dopada cię, gdy żyjesz wieki; ludzie w końcu umierają, co jest naturalne. </p><p>I właśnie dlatego Tony się do nich nie przywiązuje. Nie może. Nie może tego robić, gdy wie, że ludzie mogą umrzeć w mgnieniu oka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przywiązanie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leylalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leylalia/gifts).
  * A translation of [Getting Attached](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787029) by [Leylalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leylalia/pseuds/Leylalia). 



> Rating za autorką; tłumaczone za zgodą.
> 
> Czyli Cine ogarnia zakładki.~

_Ba - dum._       Tony zamyka oczy. 

 _Ba - dum._       Jest tutaj. 

 _Ba - dum._       Stały, cichy i uspokajający; relaksuje Tony’ego i wprawia go w dobry nastrój. 

  
Serce bije powoli i spokojnie. Tony lubi go słuchać. Miło jest je słyszeć, gdy nie ma się własnego.   
  
To jedna z wad bycia wampirem, razem z chłodem i samotnością,  _pieprzoną samotnością_ , która dopada cię, gdy żyjesz wieki; ludzie w końcu umierają, co jest naturalne.   
  
I właśnie dlatego Tony się do nich nie przywiązuje. Nie może. Nie może tego robić, gdy wie, że ludzie mogą umrzeć w mgnieniu oka.   
  
Przemienienie kogoś… stworzenie następnego wampira… Nie mógł tego zrobić. On sam nie miał wyboru i cóż - na początku było świetnie. Oczywiście dopiero wtedy, gdy minął pierwszy szok. Z biegiem lat jego entuzjazm osłabł i pozostawił po sobie wyłącznie pustą dziurę w piersi. Nie dosłownie, oczywiście, ale naprawdę równie dobrze mogłaby tam być. Tony nie był pewien, czy to robiłoby jakąkolwiek różnicę.   
  
 _Ba - dum._       Kochanek porusza się pod nim i wzdycha sennie. 

Tony otwiera oczy i obserwuje unoszącą się z każdym oddechem szeroką klatkę piersiową. 

 _Ba - dum._       Powolne mrugnięcie. Unosi kącik ust w krzywym uśmieszku i spogląda na Tony’ego spod jasnych rzęs. 

— Cześć… — mruczy mężczyzna ciepłym, miękkim głosem.   
  
— Cześć i tobie — szepcze Tony w odpowiedzi i nie może powstrzymać lekkiego, choć krótkiego uśmiechu, bo cholera, dlaczego miałby to robić?   
  
 _Bo się przywiążesz,_  mówi głosik w jego głowie. Tony fuka w odpowiedzi.   
  
— Dobrze spałeś? — spytał Steve, gładząc plecy kochanka. — Matko,  zawsze jesteś taki zimny… — dodał, drżąc  mimowolnie i przyciąga Tony’ego bliżej, by go ogrzać.   
  
Tony nie odpowiada, zamiast tego pozwala swojej głowie znowu opaść na pierś blondyna i zamyka oczy. Nie zasypia, nie potrzebuje tego, ale słucha i rozluźnia się w objęciach Steve’a, co jest po prostu dobre.   
  
Żywy mężczyzna ponownie się rozluźnia i uśmiecha.   
  
— Powinniśmy zostać dzisiaj w łóżku…   
  
Tony w odpowiedzi kiwa głową.   
  
 _Ba - dum._  
  
— Brzmi dobrze — mruczy leniwie i całuje ciepłą skórę.   
  
 _Kiedy to się stało?_  zastanawia się.  _Kiedy zacząłem się tak  tym cieszyć?_  
  
Nie był pewien, czy to starość tak go zmiękczyła, czy zrobił to sam Steve, ale nie chciał tego zmieniać.   
Być może tego pożałuje…   
  
Ale zawsze był mężczyzną chętnie podejmującym ryzyko, więc czemu miał nie podjąć tego jednego, dzięki któremu czuł się tak dobrze?


End file.
